This invention relates to a jack socket assembly comprising a mounting plate adapted to be secured to a support structure and a jack socket secured to the mounting plate.
Jack socket assemblies are commonly used in communications and data processing systems to provide a releasable connection for cables for transferring signals between two pieces of equipment.
Jack socket assemblies can be divided into two separate types. Firstly, there is the type of socket assembly incorporated into a piece of equipment to provide for the connection of a jack plug to that piece of equipment. Typically, several jack sockets may be located in a side by side relationship on the piece of equipment. In such installations of the prior art a jack socket is typically secured to a mounting plate which forms part of the equipment by releasable fasteners, for example screws. In the event that the socket develops a fault, it can be removed and replaced by a new socket. Secondly, there is the type of jack socket assembly used to provide a connection between a piece of equipment and a permanent wiring system laid out in a building. Such jack sockets provide a convenient terminal for connection, e.g., of a telephone to a telephone wiring system or a computer to a network system. In jack socket assemblies of this type a jack socket is in general permanently secured to a plastics face plate or is an integral part of the face plate. If such a jack socket develops a fault, the entire assembly is in general thrown away and replaced by a new assembly complete with new face plate and jack socket.
It will be appreciated that the jack socket utilised in the first type of assembly cannot be utilised in the second type of assembly, and visa versa.